


[鸣all ABO]木叶后宫传

by arusati



Series: 木叶后宫传 [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: 鸣太子爱情事业两开花
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: 木叶后宫传 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833619
Kudos: 4





	1. 疑云

“鼬大人，再往前就是火之国的领土了。”随从跪在轿子旁边，轿中人连帘子都没有掀开，只是用微不可闻的声音说了一声“嗯”，便没了下文。随从在心里叹了口气，愈发憎恶了起来。只是现在，还不能……他平息着自己的情绪，要是带着这双猩红色的眼睛踏进火之国，只怕这一趟护送是有去无回。

火之国的护卫上前来迎接轿子。轿子前面的帘子留有一个小机关，可供轿中人看清外界，外界却无法看到内里。这是和他们一族的瞳术——写轮眼有着渊源的技艺。宇智波一族在制作玻璃、镜子等光学器材方面颇有心得，可惜现在最大的威胁尾兽并不在族内，不然也不需要用这么一个屈辱的方式向火之国讨要和平。火之国派来的护卫等级虽高，却并未给人一种尊重之感，不知火玄间和并足雷同轻轻向宇智波的随从行礼，示意从现在开始他们就可以把鼬单独交出来了。感受到轿子被放下再被抬起，眼前的景色突然就变成了火之国的服饰，而被抛在身后的族人，连与他们告别都不被允许。佐助的心像是被扎了一下，他握紧了怀中的苦无——快了，就快到了。

火之国的太子漩涡鸣人，刚继位一个月，前朝顾问们就逼着他纳妾。其中，以三代皇帝的亲信——志村团藏为首，更是给他定好了纳妾的人选。宇智波族族长的长子宇智波鼬，他们擅自替漩涡鸣人选好了对象，一纸圣诏传了过去，倒是让宇智波富岳焦躁起来。

百来年前，千手柱间和宇智波斑握手言和，两人一同谋反，夺取政权后迁都木叶，开始了新的时代。虽然千手柱间和宇智波斑是默契无比的战友，也是恩爱有加的恋人，但宇智波斑显然不满足于木叶皇宫这一方寸之地，若他当上皇后，放弃的不止是自己的自由，还有自己族人反抗的权利——他们将世代受恩泽于皇帝，也就是彻底沦为木叶的忠犬，这正是宇智波斑不愿面对的局面。

除此之外，千手柱间和宇智波斑也无法孕育子嗣。六道仙人创世之时，曾以左手为阴，右手为阳，作出了两种天造地设的性别。但很快，六道仙人就发现了这样的不足之处。阴和阳的吸引过于强大，人们沉溺肉欲，无意劳作，整个天地陷入一片混沌。为了改变这一现状，六道仙人又创作了第三种性别——和，和是阴阳两物的调和器，也是劳作的最佳人选。和性情温顺，不会因为身体异变产生过度波动，能事生产、务农耕，只是和诞下子嗣的可能性极小，如要延续血脉，必须得是阴阳结合。宇智波斑倒不是和，他是阳，和千手柱间有着一样的性别。阳和阳、阴和阴，更是一种极大的资源浪费，为世人所不理解。所以在种种原因的作用下，宇智波斑还是离开了木叶，前往火之国的边境戍守，直至在那里开疆扩土，形成一块自己的领地。说好听了，他是戍守边疆、保护火之国；说难听了，他控制着木叶出城的要塞，随时随地都能咬断千手柱间的咽喉。

千手柱间最终迎娶了波之国的王女——漩涡水户作为妻子。漩涡水户是纯度极高的阴，生命力强大，还精通封印之术。波之国为了展示他们的诚意，将波之国的立国之本——九尾妖狐封印在漩涡水户体内，作为礼物送给了木叶。二人相敬如宾，多子多福，只是宇智波斑的颠覆计划从未停止。他为了不拖累全族，独自一人踏上了叛变之路，在南贺川旁被先代一刀捅穿心脏，从此了无音讯。虽然千手柱间并未因此对宇智波族另眼相看，他的弟弟千手扉间却并不这么想。于是在千手扉间继位后，宇智波族被彻底从木叶史书中抹去，留下的只有在火之国边境上的一个贫穷村庄。

只是宇智波一族体内，还藏着一个重要的秘密。三大瞳术中的写轮眼，正以血继限界的形式留存在他们的体内。不管是二代，还是团藏，都对写轮眼十分感兴趣，并想让写轮眼在木叶留下分支。只是二代热心忍术开发，终生未娶；三代和四代又与自己的妻子恩爱有加；五代是女皇，不便找背景不明的男子生育，这个重大的任务，就落到了四代的孩子，也就是当今太子漩涡鸣人身上。

鸣人的母亲玖辛奈，即先代皇后，原是九尾人柱力，因难产而亡。在生命的最后一刻，她将体内的九尾妖狐封印进了自己孩子体内，与四代皇帝告别后便长辞于世。四代皇帝生活在一个战乱不停的年代，其战功赫赫，也做好了自己很快就要去见皇后的准备。他在世间唯一的挂念，便是自己年幼的孩子，等自己也不在了，孩子就将变成各种政治斗争的牺牲品，所以他只能先最低限度地在鸣人旁边铺路，保证他的安全。思来想去，四代皇帝波风水门叫来了自己最器重的学生，也是火影直属护卫部——通称暗部队长，畑案山子。

虽然波风水门为人亲和，也不会逼迫自己亲爱的学生，但案山子却是一个明事理的人。他是和，能最高效地处理工作，绝不为私情所绊。在他珍爱的同伴都相继离去后，老师就成了他在世上唯一可依靠之处，他为了四代皇帝上刀山下火海也在所不辞，更不要说只是嫁给他的儿子这件事了。他唯一担心的，是自己比鸣人年长不少，但水门只是拍了拍他的肩，他瞬间就明白了——其实老师希望的，就是年长的他替鸣人挡住在他可以独当一面之前的困难。“卡卡西，”金发男人呼唤着他的小名。“对不起。”

然后老师就在战争中光荣地殉职了，他们连悲伤的权利都没有。“男儿战死疆场，是为荣幸，不必悲伤。”团藏用他唯一的眼睛审视着案山子，他知道案山子的眼罩下藏着自己最想要的东西——写轮眼。可惜案山子是和，且这个写轮眼终究是借来之物，不然就能创造更多的写轮眼为他所用了。

鸣人当时只有七岁，刚接触到死亡的概念。案山子带他做完了周全而繁冗的仪式，就与他在旁宫住下了。当时初代的孙女，千手纲手大人正回村，听闻情况后义不容辞地决定接管政务。他们都知道志村团藏是该提防之人，只是中间的利益纷争太深，哪怕是皇帝也不能贸然出手。要不是纲手的保护，案山子和鸣人怕是早被分食干净，一块骨头也不剩了。

年幼的鸣人还不太懂父亲逝去的悲伤，更不太懂经常陪他玩的卡卡西哥哥为什么一夜之间拿出老师的做派，对他严加管教。要只是武力上的训练，鸣人倒是很欢迎，但案山子还要逼着他阅读难懂的书。他不能在外人前叫他卡卡西哥哥，必须用那个复杂而不亲昵的案山子来称呼他。所以鸣人变得叛逆，而案山子还要承担国家的任务，没有时间一直盯着鸣人，于是换了伊鲁卡来做鸣人的导师兼保姆，这下鸣人更加无法无天起来。

事情是从那一天开始发生变化的。十三岁的漩涡鸣人刚刚躲过伊鲁卡的追击，突然一阵剧痛袭击了他。他的身体开始不自然地颤抖，脑袋也越来越昏，全身的热度更是沸腾了起来。听闻此事，案山子赶紧结束任务，用最快的速度回到了木叶。

“卡卡西……老师……”随着年龄的增长，鸣人也不再叫卡卡西哥哥了，但他还是不愿意用案山子来称呼这个世界上剩下的与自己最亲密的人。在这样混沌状态下过了三天三夜后，鸣人睁开眼看到的，便是案山子那张没戴面罩的脸。案山子生得白净，疲惫的青色便轻易地爬满了他的眼睛，他抬起头看到鸣人醒来，便抓住他的手关切地盯着他，鸣人这才知道案山子的嗓子已经哑到说不出话。

“案山子……”鸣人难得用这个称呼叫他，他撑起身子将案山子抱在怀中。案山子的身体一颤，终究是抵御不过这温暖的怀抱，伏在他怀中睡着了。鸣人低头看着案山子，在他额头上落下轻轻一吻，自那时起，他便下定决心要护他周全，毕竟这是父亲留下的希望，也是在这个世界上对他最好的人。

此后的一切便顺理成章了起来，鸣人十六岁时便与案山子成亲，虽然和几乎不可能产下子嗣，但不知是纲手医术惊人，还是上天的恩泽，案山子居然怀上了孩子，诞下一个银色头发的男孩。这个男孩只有圆圆的脸和眼睛像鸣人，其他特征都与案山子重叠，而到了二十岁要继位时，木叶的长老终于是坐不住，希望鸣人娶一个能诞下写轮眼血脉的宇智波一族的阴，并用强硬的态度要挟他。

饶是鸣人，在刚登基时也要提防许多。虽然父亲一生唯爱母亲，一个妃子也没有纳入，但这在话语权不够的他身上显然是不可能的事。木叶这一代人丁本就稀少，正需要一群皇子皇女来作为长老们把控政权的工具。借由自己支持的妃子和孩子，长老们也能从中分一杯羹，而宇智波族长的长男鼬就是由团藏大力推荐的。

宇智波鼬，是在那个被称为天才一族也鹤立鸡群的人。他自小通识诗书音律，武力方面也颇有建树，还在四代的温和政策下来木叶交流过，甚至当过案山子的属下。他的写轮眼，在宇智波族内，也算是数一数二的。他对嫁到木叶没什么看法，唯一放心不下的，是和鸣人同岁的自己的弟弟。

两兄弟都是阴，但这并不是说他们很柔弱。六道仙人的阴阳论里，极纯粹的阴和阳都能爆发最强的力量，不是由性别可以决定的。鼬在族中人缘极好，不管是和的女性的泉，还是阳的男性的止水，都十分敬爱他。听闻他的决定后，两个成熟的人并未说什么，只是不再见他，以免他更加痛苦。

今天便是启程之日，这一去，再想回来见到父母亲友，怕是难如登天。鼬便想去看弟弟最后一眼，可是一踏入佐助的房间，他就感觉到了一丝不对劲。封印忍术的查克拉正在房间的四周游走，而以他的能力，是无法应对的。

“父亲。”沉默了一会儿，鼬很快想清楚了现在的状况。“如果您不把我永远地关在屋子里，到时候就算付出任何代价，我也会把佐助带回来。”

“胡闹！”富岳的声音像是从很远的地方传来一样，看来这不止是单纯的封印忍术，还牵扯到时空间跃迁，他的脑海里已经有了答案。“这是全族一致的决定，更重要的是，这是佐助主动提出的。鼬，你应该明白你的眼睛对我们宇智波来说是多么的重要……你和止水，是宇智波日后行动的根基。而且佐助已经不差了，他是你的弟弟，能放走他，已经算是我们仁至义尽！”

“那他还是你的孩子！”鼬不管是否在异空间，只是朝着墙壁狠狠打了一拳，却触碰到一片虚无。“我说了，这是我们所有人的决定。就连那个宇智波，都比你更明白事理呢……”

“所以你们就让他把我关起来？”鼬用冰冷的声音说。

“他让三只写轮眼在族外流浪，始终是不安定因素。”富岳不耐烦地说。“所以这是利益交换吗？为了让你们不对前辈出手？”鼬冷笑一声。“这种交易根本是他对你们的恩惠，要是前辈和那孩子有个三长两短，我们全族的性命在他眼中也不过虚假之物。”

“这种事情，还是等你出来再说吧。”富岳像是被踩住了尾巴，讪讪地走了。鼬叹了口气，又想起了弟弟的脸。近日来佐助因为他的远行而非常不高兴，不愿意与他交流，他以为自己只是被佐助讨厌了，却没想到佐助已经变成了个藏得住心事的大人。“佐助……”此时此刻，他除了等待止水发现问题外，只能祈祷自己弟弟的安全。

像是收到了什么暗示一样，佐助颤抖了一下。他穿着宇智波一族的传统服饰，戴着绣着红云的白色面纱，倒是不会叫人发现人被掉包了。况且，鼬当时来木叶交流时只接手过暗部的工作，除了皇帝与案山子外，没有人见过他的真容。“哥哥……”佐助想着鼬自幼以来对他无微不至的照顾，他已经无以报答，只有用自己去替换鼬那悲惨的命运。不仅如此，他还要斩断这份命运，让宇智波再也不受木叶控制——这个暗杀皇帝的计划，就连富岳都不知道，只有那个人看出了他的本心，递给他一把苦无。

越是临近皇宫，佐助的手就越发颤抖，他咬住嘴唇逼迫自己冷静下来，这个漫漫长夜，马上就要开始了。


	2. 红夜

漩涡鸣人走进寝宫。刚刚的仪式很简短，案山子之前一直提醒他，不要怠慢了宇智波家来的新娘。漩涡鸣人却毫无兴趣，他想，要不是各方的压力，他这辈子只有案山子一个妻子也无妨，就像父母那样。

“笨蛋！”案山子却瞪了他一眼，用冷酷的语气说。“现在每个人都紧盯着这件事，要是处理不好的话又会造成新的战争。虽然宇智波一族的势力衰弱许多，但写轮眼也不是能够小觑的。你为了自己着想，也该快点成长起来。”

“可是这不都还有你嘛！”鸣人伏在案山子的膝盖上，像小时候那样抱紧了他的腰。案山子是和，身上没有香气，有的仅是一些宫内的熏香。虽然当上了皇后，但工作却一点没落下，只是从宫外的各国奔波，到了宫内的繁文缛节。如要问起他，他还更喜欢以前那种杀伐果断的日子一点，那时候的他可以全身心地投入任务，无视所有感情，像一台机器一样运转。

只是现在鸣人和鹿惊都长大了，他不得不考虑更多。听闻宇智波一族来的是鼬，他松了口气。鼬曾是他的同僚和下属，为人温和，懂事聪慧，况且不是好战派，更希望用谈判的方式维持宇智波一族和木叶的和平。曾经的案山子觉得鼬是最能解决这个历史遗留问题的人，甚至想过要是鼬当上族长后，鹿惊是否能拥有一个更为普通和快乐的生活……但现如今团藏还是向他们施压，让鼬陷于危险之地。案山子叹了口气，以后要保护的人又多了一个，饶是长了一个好用的脑袋，现在也头疼了起来。

鸣人似乎还没能完全接收到案山子的忧虑。他已经二十岁了，除了曾经被案山子带出宫隐姓埋名的一段时间里住在隔壁的那家裁缝店的女儿外，还不曾对谁有过好感。但那个女孩仅仅是如同初恋一般的幻影，而他迎娶的皇后案山子，也不过是父母的决定罢了。宇智波鼬，他有听过这个名字，人们总是用“天才”来形容他。这么一个天才，以后在那些麻烦的老头的监督之下，也会变成软禁的对象。想到这里他有些微妙的嫉妒，鸣人从未因聪慧被人赞美过，反而因为愚钝被案山子数落过不止一次，但他黑暗的心情马上调整过来，虽然鸣人对政治上不是全然知晓，但他也明白一旦他没做好平衡，鼬就会沦为团藏的棋子——反正他们想要的仅仅是鼬的眼睛。于是鸣人像小时候那样，用双手拍打着自己的脸颊，提醒自己打起精神面对这场作秀的婚宴。

掀开四周红色的帷幔，大殿的周围用亮度极低的灯包围着。鸣人的衣服比起上次简单了不少，仅仅是一件黑色的和服，在腰带上用金线绣上漩涡一族的家纹和木叶的标志，和服上也有压制的各种暗纹。他低头看了下袖子上的两块意义不明的红色，觉得这像血一样，让他隐隐地不安了起来。

而鼬穿的就更奇怪了。他没有身着木叶结婚式上传统的白无垢，而是穿着他们宇智波一族的长袍，蓝色的袍子显得他露出来的手白如凝脂，而像祭拜仪式上用的粗绳被缠在腰间，倒多了几分野性的美感。鼬的头上戴着木叶送过来的特制面纱，白色布料的低端是用红线绣上的火焰，和御神袍的设计如出一辙，这也表明了辅佐皇帝的决心。这么一身违和的装扮让转寝小春和水户门炎皱起了眉头，想批评两句却又顾及面子，只是用难看的脸色对着他们。而团藏坐的位置比他们略高一些，和三代坐在一起。他们对面的人是案山子一行，还有一些护卫和文官，现场一点婚礼的喜庆都没有，反而是无言的静默席卷了他们。

鸣人拿出一壶酒，倒好后递给鼬，他们俩先向宾客行礼，再互相示意了下，就沉默地喝下了这杯酒。团藏张了张嘴，正准备劝说二人几句，却被案山子拦下。“今天鼬舟车劳顿，还是让二人早些休息，有什么事日后再谏言，部长。”他刻意加重了最后两个字的读音，一边向团藏暗示他和鼬的旧交，一边用过去他和团藏的身份差异提醒团藏已经今非昔比。团藏的脸色更加难看，主持的纲手倒是早就喝醉了，由静音扶着回去休息。

“小心。”案山子像是预判到鼬会摔倒一样，上前两步挽住了他的手。“这里有个暗阶，今天灯开得又暗，大喜的日子摔着了就不好了。”

佐助心下一惊，他已经在这个虎穴狼窝里打起十二分精神警惕，刚刚案山子碰到他的时候，他差点应激地从怀里掏出苦无刺上去，因为他根本没有看到案山子的行动。“……谢谢。”他用很含糊的声音说，案山子似乎是个麻烦角色，他起码得等到和漩涡鸣人单独相处才能动手。

二人被送入了寝宫，只是一前一后，看起来各有所思。漩涡鸣人对这桩婚姻很明显也是没有兴趣的，佐助在心里感叹一声，觉得他与对方的命运都有些可怜。“你冷吗？”入夜了，夜风在窗外响了起来，将窗边的一盏红烛吹熄。漩涡鸣人觉得眼前的人有点抖，便凑近他揽住他的肩膀。

鸣人并不是个脸皮薄的人。但要叫他和第一次见面的人亲近起来，实在是有些强人所难。况且对方就像一尊圣女像一动不动，让在这边有些急躁的他显得非常尴尬。他第一次梦遗后，案山子便塞给他一堆书籍，让他自己学习。而婚后他和案山子也算得上是琴瑟和鸣，案山子是和，需求并不旺盛，也不会像阴阳碰撞那样产生无法抑制的冲动，所以他俩的性事总是案山子做决断，作为他的老师，在这方面也教会他如何攀上极乐的巅峰。鸣人总觉得自己在他面前就像个毛头小子，什么都不懂，而面对鼬他却有了一种强烈的表现欲，大概是刚刚俯下身时闻到的那股味道激发了他的某种本能。

“鼬……”他用有些强硬的语气说道，凑近那人的脖子，在他的腺体旁呼吸着。佐助身子软了一下，一个极其纯净的阳就在他的面前，这该死的生理反应极大地干扰了他的判断。但好在现在并不是他的发情期，这种荷尔蒙的对撞反而能进一步激发他的潜能。他慢慢找回自己的声音：“这点时间都忍不住么？木叶的君王也不过如此。”

“抱歉，”鸣人听闻摸了摸自己的后脑勺，但另一只手却向他的面纱伸去。“我可以帮你拿下来么。”

那人没出声，鸣人便当他默许了。在今早鸣人还稍显紧张，问案山子鼬是个怎么样的人，案山子抬起眼睛看了看他，又低下头去处理公文。“长得比我好看。”当时鸣人还觉得案山子在谦虚，因为案山子的美是很少见的，就像玉一样，要长久地把玩和陪伴才能感受到它的美。而眼前人又属于另一种了，鸣人毫不质疑，如果鼬是木叶人家的孩子，恐怕追求者早就能绕皇宫数圈。他的美极为锋利，那双眼睛更是如黑曜石一般，在红烛的火光中透露出一点亮，像一把利剑要斩断他的头颅。

鸣人本能地觉得对方对自己有些敌意。他自嘲地笑了一下，若是他被派去作为条件交换，也会有一种被背叛的痛苦，和对对方的怨恨吧。“我知道你不一定喜欢这件事，是我没有能力拒绝。但我保证，我会保护你的……”他又闻到了那股若有若无的香气，像凌冽的冬夜一般的味道，虽然寒冷，却让鸣人想要温暖对方。他身下也起了些变化，又觉得自己刚才那般保证的动机出了问题，便羞愧地低下了头。

鼬没有说话，他伸出手将鸣人推倒在床上，动手开始为对方脱衣服。鸣人显然不想被对方掌握步调，这种事情有个案山子就够了，他唯独不想输给眼前人。于是他沿着对方的脚踝一路摸上去，那人分开腿跪在他身上，倒是在长袍中留下一大片空隙，方便他将手伸入。而长袍下并不是一双光滑的腿，那人还穿着一条丝绸长裤，鸣人有些失望，却发现对方的下半身也逐渐起了反应，于是抬眼看着他，用惊喜的声音问：“你……对我有感觉吗？”

“你是阳，我是阴，这是自然之事。”虽然语气还是很冷淡，但白皙肌肤上的红晕掩盖不了。鸣人把脸埋在他的脖颈处笑了笑，热气继续喷涌到他的腺体，一时之间空气中全是松木的清香。佐助的下体被鸣人隔着裤子揉捏着，很快便浸湿了布料，他闷哼一声，终于把鸣人从和服中剥了出来，用手在他的胸前游走着，突然看到了他小腹上的一圈印记。

“这是什么？”佐助问。鸣人已经心猿意马了起来，他甚至屈起膝盖，在佐助的胯间轻轻蹭着。“九尾的封印啦，我妈以前帮我做的。”鸣人用另一只手摸着他的侧脸，又不怀好意地按了按后颈处。“放心，我已经能很好地控制它了。”他以为眼前的人在担心受伤，便放柔声音宽慰道。

佐助死死地盯着这个封印，以他目前的能力，还没办法把九尾从封印中放出来。古往今来，似乎只有族里的那人做到了，甚至其他人还不知道这件事，是他自己从浩如烟海的零碎信息中寻找，再强行开眼共鸣后推断出来的。那人送给自己的苦无，还在怀里好好揣着。这苦无比起寻常苦无来说要重上不少，他猜想一定有不同之处，只是现在还不得要领罢了。

佐助轻轻抬起身子，用手搭在自己的腰间。“你想我一直穿着衣服吗？”他不带任何色情感地说，就像是单纯描述这件事。鸣人却脸红了，这比任何床上的淫言秽语都要带劲得多。“我我我……你……我来帮你……”他低下头，佐助觉得眼前这颗金色的头颅都在冒着热气。他叹了口气，为接下来要到来的事情忏悔了一秒钟。“我自己来就好。”他一边把手伸进袍子的前襟，一边闭了下眼睛，再睁开时，红色的勾玉映入漩涡鸣人的眼帘，如同床边的那盏红烛一样鲜艳，把这夜都染上了血色。鸣人并非对写轮眼一无所知。案山子那里，有着宇智波一族外唯一一枚写轮眼，虽然他并非能承担写轮眼的完美身体，但他总是乐于开着写轮眼帮助鸣人训练。“总有一天你们会碰上的。”他用肯定的语气说，没想到卡卡西老师说的这个总有一天这么快啊，鸣人自嘲地笑了一声，把刚刚的旖旎气氛一扫而空。

佐助却没时间陪他伤感，这枚苦无在他触碰到的一瞬间，他就陷入了高度戒备的状态。鸣人果然如那人所说，对写轮眼的幻术有些经验，自己只拖延了一秒钟时间，但这一秒钟足够这个苦无发动，让他绕到鸣人的背后。他拿起苦无，朝着鸣人的胸口刺去——

“神威！”门口突然传来一阵骚动。案山子闭上右眼，用和他一样猩红的左眼对准了他们。那只苦无连同自己的左手扭曲了起来，佐助敏锐地察觉到危险，不得已将手放开，苦无转瞬间就消失不见了。他抬起头盯着案山子，那片红中的形状却让他愣住了。

——那是他也没能拥有的、万华镜写轮眼。

  



End file.
